Ghost in his Shadow
by Mindmaze
Summary: Caught up in the winds of time, jumping across Doctor's time stream, Rachael the girl who tried. But storm chasing is a dangerous occupation and Rachael always was the unknown factor in the Doctor's eyes. Nothing about her is certain, well except one thing...she claims to be his best friend... Doctor/OC. Very Timey Wimey.
1. Goodbye reality

Authors note: Hi people, this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy reading it and that it isn't too bad. Anyways I wish I owned doctor who that way Donna would still have her memories but alas I don't have that privilege. I do however own my OC. This story may be AU in certain bits but I'll try stick to the cannon. 9th/10th and 11th doctor.

...

Like any other fan of Doctor who Rachael had occasionally wondered what it would be like to meet the Doctor. Despite being 23 years old she would still wistfully daydream about being one of his companions, one who wouldn't blindly follow him but instead run beside him.

Hands up Rachael would not deny the fact she thought of some of the Doctors as attractive but sometimes the whole damsel in distress/ogling fan girl some of his companions had really hit a nerve. True no one would ever be level with the doctor but did they really have to act like...like…well like sheep. The Tardis showed more intuitive than them at times and she was a ship! Albeit an alive ship technically but the point still stood.

Still Rachael herself was not completely innocent of not idolising the doctor to some extent. He was a sun, the contentment from his rays, capable of both warmth and blistering heat. He sustained life in a precarious balance, such a power he weld, the mighty storm…

So it was quite a shock to Rachael when her occasional daydreams turned into a reality and she ended up in the whoverse.

In the Tardis.

A crashing Tardis.

One she didn't recognize.

A crashing Tardis that was on fire, filling with smoke, shaking about violently and a man in tattered clothing rushing about the console.

Thus her previous expectations of the whoverse were smashed.

And she saw the Doctor for who he _really _was.

And her heart broke for him…

…

(Rachael's P.O.V)

_Any italic words with "" around them are words thought only but still in the present._

My last night on earth or at least _my_ earth was no different than any other. A tiring three hour lecture at my university left me mentally drained and by the time I reached my apartment after a particular stressful day at work I felt ready to collapse. Work had been drawn out longer than usual thanks to an incident that occurred earlier in the shop which I had to write out the report for and to top it off the busses were delayed so by the time I unlocked the front door all I could really manage was a quick wave and some sort of grunt to my house mates before heading straight to my bedroom.

In my hazy state I slammed the room's door behind me before flopping down on my bed, successfully face planting my pillows. After a couple of heartbeats of just lying there slowly sinking into the fabric of the bed I considered momentarily getting into by PJ's.

Turning my head to the left side I glanced at my feet which were hanging off the side of the bed, still sitting in the plain black plimsolls I had worn for work. Groaning at the effort I managed (after the first three failed attempts) to kick off the annoying shoes before giving in at any further attempt to get undress and relaxed back into my duvet.

My muscles felt really worn down like I was wearing wet demin and I couldn't be bothered to move further which meant I would be sleeping in my work clothes. The thought of the white shirt I wore under my long black cardigan or my black just above the knee length skirt getting creased didn't seem to register on an emotional level and I found myself too tired to care. Some nagging thought at the back at my head told me I would later, that this complacency was probably due to the ever increasing headache I had built up since the middle of my shift and was now painfully distracting. I had just enough energy to move my bare feet as I wasn't wearing any tights and my socks had come off with my shoes onto my bed before my eyes drifted shut.

_I don't know how long I slept but I do know those hours/minutes in my sleep were my last moments spent on the place I grew up in. Typical of me when I think about it, spending my last moment's completely oblivious to the world instead of doing something more meaningful. But then again most people never realize they're living their final moments. I don't know I guess I just feel l wasted so much time back then…I like to think what happened, me leaving wasn't an end but more of an eye opener, a second chance…_

*Thump*

"Ergh…Wha..?" was the intelligent noise that came from my mouth after being rudely awoken from my much needed nap.

"_Did I fall outa bed?"_ I thought to myself, my mind still shaking off the remains of sleep as I brought my knee's towards myself ready to curl up and go back to sleep despite lying on the floor.

Whilst doing so I noticed the floor's texture felt different than usual. Instead of the worn but still somewhat soft grey carpet I had expected (as past experience off one bad hangover and waking up on said carpet had told me) I felt the distinct cold touch of what seemed to a smooth bit flooring that most certainly did not resemble a carpet.

Cracking open an eye I was surprised when my thoughts were proved correct as the floor was now some sort of smooth wood and as my eyes (which were both open now) adjusted to the dim lighting I could see the odd tile pattern spread out amongst the otherwise wooden floor.

Of course this brought on a brief moment of confusion where I second guessed if I was dreaming or not, a notion that was quickly discarded when the room shook so bad that I managed to role twice to the right before stopping when I hit some sort of concrete slab.

Turning to face the concrete slab I noticed it was a platform to hold up a large metal like structure/column thing. Not really thinking about it, acting on instinct I grabbed hold of the metal beam my fingers slipping in between the holes in it and used it to hoist myself up.

Moving my grip with me I was now standing using the beam as some sort of support as the room shook violently. Clinging on, I tried to gather my wits burying down the panic and other important but at the moment useless question like "_What the hell?!" _and "_Earthquake?!"_ as I tried to get my bearings.

I moved a strand of my _strawberry blonde_ (not ginger) hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear to see without it getting in the way. Just what was going on I didn't know but freaking out would not help, nor would it make the problem go away so I had to keep hold of some sense of calm. Clenching the hand that was not holding onto to the metal beam I took a deep centring breath before looking around.

I had been looking towards the back of the room previously at what appeared to be a victorian styled study room which was why I was under the assumption the shaking might be caused by an earthquake. But as I followed the metal beam up to see where it lead (my curiosity getting the better of me, forcing me to turn) what I saw made me freeze.

Was this some sort of joke?

Because if it was I was wrong before as I must be dreaming.

There was no way what I was seeing was real.

The rest of the interior may be different, but there was no denying it. That centre control system with the column in the middle so different yet…so, so familiar… There was no denying it…

"No way…" escaped my mouth in a hoarse sleep ridden voice with a hint of surprise in the tone.

Blue eyes widened oblivious to the fire on the console or the man working frantically on the other side of it both oblivious to the other presence.

"I'm…I'm…But how…? I'm in the TARDIS!?" her eyes widening even more in surprise.

….

So first chapter of my first ever fanfic, hope you enjoyed. Purposely gave out as little information on the character as possible as will find out more as the story progresses. I know it's short but as the first chapter I'm kind of testing the water's first if you can understand.


	2. Doctor?

Okay so second chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy. Again I don't own doctor who if I did the story line would lay off the constant tragedy for a bit and be a bit more fun and adventures like it used to be.

_Any italic words with "" around them are words thought only but still in the present._

_..._

Last time:

Green eyes widened oblivious to the fire on the console or the man working frantically on the other side of it both oblivious to the other presence.

"I'm…I'm…But how…? I'm in the TARDIS!?" Blue eyes widened in surprise.

…

(Still in Rachael's P.O.V)

"No way, no way, no way" I repeated the words like some sort of mantra in my head, hoping that if I did so long enough I would somehow magically wake up back in my apartment where everything would be okay. I and my flatmates could laugh about it over pizza and then we could continue on with our trivial boring lives…

No matter how many times I thought it though, no matter how much my finger nails dug into my clenched hand I remained in the same spot.

"Oh my god!" slipped past my lips. Cliché I know but it was all my brain could come up with in its taken aback state.

Blinking the shock away I watched with something between awed horror/disbelief as the central column raised and fell in a faster pace than normal. The groans and wheezes of the TARDIS finally computing with my quicker thoughts as the red lights in the room dimmed before flickering some more around the general area of the console room.

The symptoms the TARDIS was displaying seemed to fit together like a horrifying jigsaw that when complete left me with the only one answer, the ship must be crashing through the time vortex.

My thoughts suddenly seemed sharper and more clearer which I took to be the effects of the adrenaline running through my system now that I comprehended the danger. Instead of panicking my body had went into some sort of withdrawn shock and was now reacting with a sense of almost unreality to the whole situation.

It was as these thoughts rushed through my head in about two seconds that I finally took note of the figure hectically pressing buttons on the other side of the console.

Inhaling sharply, still holding onto the metal beam for dear life (I had by this point noted three others, all sort of boxing in the console) I tried to lean forward to peer at the figure.

The figure (which unless I had landed in another TARDIS) was most certainly the Doctor.

"_I mean what are the chances of it not being the Doctor? It is the Doctor...Right?" _

Well he was definitely male judging by the shadowed man's outline, the broad shoulders speaking volumes.

However a closer look at his clothing showed him to be less familiar.

The clothes themselves were torn and practically in rags as they hung off the man's frame, looking far too small and out of place on such a masculine figure.

The man took no notice of his garment or I as he cursed and muttered to himself as he tried to (I presume) steer the TARDIS with little success.

One of the curses catches my ear not because I can understand what he says (most of it was in another language unfamiliar to me) but because it sounded like it was said in a northern accent.

There was only one doctor I could recall having a northern accent.

The ninth.

I felt my brows furrow. Only problem was, I didn't remember this happening in the series and if he was nine why was he dressed in frills and all that other fancy period clothing?

Just as I pondered this the console let out a spark which then zapped the Doctor's hands and sent him flying backwards where he promptly hit the back of his head off one of the metal beams on his side of the console and lost consciousness.

"Doctor!" I shouted my panic finally surfacing my mind simultaneously deciding for me that this man must be my favourite fictional character despite the unlikeness of the situation.

"_Not impossible, just a bit unlikely"_ flashing through my head as I ran straight across the raised wooden area surrounding the console, down again onto the lower surface where the Doctor sat head lolled downwards against the metal beam.

Making it across in one piece despite the ship's violent jerks, I crouched down in front of the man who from this close up I could most definitely tell was the Doctor in his ninth regeneration.

That or Christopher Eccleson and some other people pulling a huge prank on me.

For some reason I wanted it to be the first scenario than that one.

My hands trembling in front in front of me I raised my right hand and checked for a pulse…

"There!" it was faint and slightly weaker but at least it was there.

With the feeling of relief settling into my stomach I was quickly reminded of my second and main problem.

The Tardis crashing.

"What do I do?" I said out loud to no one in particular, my hands moving nervously in front of me as I glanced around the room before back at the doctor's limp form.

"I don't know how to fly this thing!" I exclaimed to myself, the panic expanding as my thoughts unwittingly turned to scenes of the Tardis crashing to the ground with me inside.

Turning to the Doctor, I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! Wake up! This is no time for you to sleep" I demanded, the irony of having no time in a time machine not hitting me till much later.

Still engaging no response I dug my fingers deeply into his shoulder before clearly pronouncing "Doctor!"

He stirred slightly to my relief, his eyes flickering as he lifted his head up a little.

"Wha…?" he started off but I quickly cut him off.

"No time to explain, Doctor the Tardis is crashing and you're in no shape to pilot. I think I can do it...just tell me what I need to press okay?"

His eyes were still clouded (I suspect due to a concussion) as he stared into my own pleading eyes. There was a tense silence where the sounds of the ship seemed to be drowned out and nothing was heard but our heavy breathing.

We stayed blue locked into blue for what most have been seconds but felt like lifetimes till his confused but less fogged gaze switched to the console. He inhaled sharply realizing the situation and went to get up but started to sway even before he reached his knees.

I quickly grabbed his arms and lowered him again, "Just stay here okay? Just tell me what to do" I said firmly.

His eye's now much clearer than before landed on me and in just a couple of blinks of him being sat down again his rough hands wrapped around my wrists in a firm grip preventing me from moving any further away.

"Who the hell are you anyways, why should I trust you?" he practically spat and I noticed for the first time a simmering rage just out of sight in his eyes.

I realized trying to get free would only wind him up further so relaxing in his grip, "If you don't let me go were both going to die" I tried to reason.

When he faltered but didn't let go I added more softly, "Please just let me help you."

_I saw something on his face in that moment, something I don't think I could explain even now. But it was the start of my realisation of who this God to some, this man on his pedestal, this oncoming storm really was_.

His grip finally relaxed and I gently pulled my hands out of his palms. Gently as if approaching some wild animal I ventured, "What do I need to do?"

The doctor's rage had settled, he still seemed confused but he now had his thinking face on which gave me hope.

"See that side of the console, press the red and green buttons then hold down yellow and press them again."

I got up and approached the console, feeling the Doctor's eyes following my every move.

"_Now old girl, I know you don't know me and I get I kind of trespassed here but please trust me when I say I don't know what's going on. I know you have no reason to but I just want to help, so please work for me."_ I thought in my head. The TARDIS was supposedly sentient so perhaps she could pick up on my thought or at least my intention and help me out here.

Maybe it worked and she listened to me or maybe it was just chance but when I did what the Doctor asked the TARDIS tilted to the left and I figured I at least had done something right.

"Okay, now pull that lever on your right and turn that dial 90 degrees anti clockwise"

I did it and the Tardis shuddered before jerking right.

"Right get to the other side and hold down the green lever...No! The other green one...now press the red button, hurry!"

I ran around the console doing whatever the Doctor told me to do for the next couple of minutes. Finally the Tardis jolted, sending me landing on my bum before stilling. Somewhere along the line the Doctor had told me to flick a switch which had turned off the emergency lighting which I was extremely grateful for.

Now that the TARDIS had stilled, the wheezing had stopped to her usual hum whenever she was on standby. She still sounded deeper than usual as if she was trying to "catch her breath" but now things were relatively calm.

Letting out a soft sigh I once more picked myself up off the floor before setting my sights on the console which was still on fire.

Apparently the Doctor noticed to as after a brief cough (The TARDIS had been ventilating most of the smoke luckily) he said, "Pull down that nozzle just above your head to the left."

Looking up I noticed something that resembled the tube from a hoover and reached up to grab it. It popped out of its stand and startled me when it started automatically spraying a silver mist which floated directly to the fire on the console as if it knew where to go.

"_Cool"_ I couldn't help but think as I returned what must have been some sort of futuristic fire extinguisher to its holder.

Turning back I headed towards the Doctor to make sure he was alright. Crouching down to his level so I didn't look threatening to him I carefully inspected him from head to toe.

Other than the obvious fatigued look he had to him and the remains of his, what I had now confirmed as a concussion he seemed alright. However there was something…different about him, which I couldn't quite place.

I froze in my inspection when I noticed the dried blood stains on his rags. Crouching down next to his side I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his stomach over the dried blood.

"Doctor! Are you bleeding? Is this blood yours? Are you hurt?! The questions came rapid fire as I tried to get a closer look for any injuries I had missed.

The Doctor halted my search by knocking my hands away from him and simply grunting in response to my questions.

I went to scold him for ignoring his health when I noticed he was already drifting off. He was staring his hands with a distant look in his eyes. I would have missed it if I hadn't already been looking at him so closely but there was a definite tremble to his fingers.

This. Was. Not. Good.

Grabbing his right arm, I flung it around my shoulders and began to stand whilst dragging him with me.

He snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and began to struggle but by this point I was already half way to my destination.

"Don't struggle doctor, I'm trying to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" he snapped back but there was something hopeless to his tone as if he was generally confused by my actions.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied which seemed to stun him into silence.

Finally reaching the couch in the part of the console which looked more like a study I carefully sat him down. Taking a seat next to him he stared at me with something akin to shock before glancing at his hands again.

"Stop that!" I snapped moving his hands from his line of sight.

He looked at me again the same shocked expression but this time with a trace of irritation.

"Doctor this isn't you, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded trying to smooth the ripple I had caused. I continued with, "You always help others, look out for them protect them why won't you…."

But he cut me off with a bout of rage I wasn't expecting, "Shut up just shut up, SHUT UP!" he roared waving his arm up slightly to show his anger.

Getting annoyed by his behaviour I responded, "Why should I, I said nothing wrong, its all true, you are a hero…"

A snort from the Doctor once more covered whatever I was going to say and he shook his head once again looking at his hands mumbling to himself.

"What was that?" I questioned, as he was speaking to quietly to here.

"I said I'm no hero…"

"Sure you ar…"

"I said NO, I'M NOT" the doctor's head snapped up so fast that I wasn't prepared for the glare he sent my way which froze me to the spot.

Almost as if he couldn't stop himself, as if my words had broken the dam and had released all the built up water he had held back, he began to rant, "I couldn't save them! What sort of hero lets people die!"

He started yelling but his words started to break down and dissolve into pained utterances, "I couldn't…I couldn't…I tried but I couldn't…"

He kept repeating "I couldn't" even when it was just inaudible noises I couldn't make out, his gaze again seeming far off. Unsure of what had happened but wanting to comfort him I lay my right hand on his left knee to touch it reassuringly.

His gaze snapped to mine at the touch his eyes burning into my own and I finally understood what people meant by the oncoming storm. The weight in his gaze, the burden….

Unable to look away from his penetrating stare he said, "And it was all my fault….."

Leaning in to my face he whispered, "I killed them…"

…

So second chapter done and dusted, well done to those who figured out what situation Rachael's found herself in. Don't worry next chapter and possibly the 4th chapter? Will be moody but afterwards the rest should be lighter and happier. However these chapters are important as to why Rachael makes a decision that will basically shape the plot for the rest of her timey wimey adventures. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. In his eyes

Third chapter, hope you enjoy. I don't own doctor who but if I did the TARDIS would be shown more respect by the companions. I do however own Rachael my oc.

….

Last time:

His gaze snapped to mine at the touch his eyes burning into my own and I finally understood what people meant by the oncoming storm. The weight in his gaze, the burden….

Unable to look away from his penetrating stare he said, "And it was all my fault….."

Leaning in to my face he whispered, "I killed them…"

…

(Still Rachael's P.O.V)

My gut clenched at his words and I felt like I had been hit by a double decker bus.

Not because of what he said but rather because I understood.

Why the TARDIS looked different,

why the Doctor was different,

a moment of pure blinding clarity.

That look I saw in the doctors eye earlier that had bothered me, the one I couldn't quite place…I realised what some of it was now.

Looking at the doctors eyes which before seemed to burn into me, I now saw past all the anger and saw only the deep depths of anguish that lay there.

What had bothered me wasn't the sadness in the doctor's eyes, it wasn't the grief….it was the fact it was all so raw.

The doctor had often been depicted in the show as having dark moments. Moments where old battle scars were opened, a dark look would pass his face, moments where he seemed so sad and lonely.

But never had I seen them look quite so fresh, so painfully obvious that not even his final defence mechanism his anger could hide the sheer amount of grief and self-hate in his eyes.

This revelation passed across my mind in the same second that a single tear made its way down the doctors left cheek after he had uttered those three words.

Reaching out I lightly scooped the tear of his cheek with my index finger before letting the palm of my hand uncurl around the side of his face and rest there a moment in a gesture of warmth.

Deny his words and he would argue back. Saying sorry was not enough. Not right now. Words were not needed.

Besides I doubt I could have ever thought of something to say that would have made up for what he had said. What had happened.

But that single action, with that one small token I hoped could convey the things I wish I could say and wish I could do to help him.

As soon as my hand gently touched his cheek he sucked in a breath his eyes closing shut as he seemed to subconsciously lean into my palm.

After half a minute maybe more his eyes opened and he pulled away, the previous emotion in them hidden. It seemed he had gained enough strength from the gesture to do that much.

For a while he just stared at me, taking me in. I could practically see the gears in his head working as he tried to figure out who the strange girl in his TARDIS was who would so willingly help a stranger amongst other things.

I tried to think of something to say to fill in the silence; his gaze showed no intentions of harm but it was enough to make me uneasy.

"You've just regenerated haven't you?" I eventually questioned. If he was surprised I knew about regeneration he didn't show it, simple nodded his head.

Well at least that explained the rags he was in.

I didn't bother to ask how it had happened.

His thinking look was back on his face, whilst before it had given me hope now it was directed at me I couldn't help but feel more unnerved.

"You should probably get some sleep then." I "suggested" to him.

He stopped scrutinizing me to give me a look that said he would rather eat nails but I gave him an equally unrelenting stare back.

"The Tardis is safe now right?"

"Stabilizing in the vortex." He answered automatically. Even traumatised he couldn't help himself when it came to showing off knowledge.

"Well then you can sleep in the library while the console room repairs itself." I said firmly.

I knew time lords didn't need much sleep but it didn't take a genius to see the fatigue written on his face.

And considering he had just regenerated and where he had come from….

Actually that was probably part of the reason he didn't want to sleep.

The nightmares.

But still the pros must have outweighed the cons for the doctor finally nodded in agreement. Even though I acted tough I knew that if the doctor didn't want to sleep I couldn't make him. So he must have rationalized it too.

That or he had hit his head way harder than I had first thought…

Once more I took his hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to take his weight whilst I helped him stand.

We walked towards the Tardis corridor in silence and I was only made aware of that eerily blank look on the doctor's face once more when I felt an increase on the weight I was supporting showing he wasn't properly concentrating on even walking.

He looked so lost in that moment and I predicted that should I pull away from him right now he would fall without me there to hold him up.

_And it was this line of thought that would lead me to my oath._

As we trudged down the corridor one of the doors to the right opened up to reveal a large stack of books.

"_Thanks old girl"_ I thought my hand trailing along the door frame as we entered the room. I was pretty sure that was the TARDIS helping us out (or one creepy coincidence) so it seemed only right to thank her even if she couldn't hear me.

The room was big and expansive with row upon rows of books in dark wooden shelving units. The whole room having the same sort of theme as in the console room, with the same period like feel to it. A large fire place stood in the centre of the room with a great big fluffy rug in front of it covering the wooden flooring in that spot. There were numerous armchairs scattered about as well as two couches in front of the fire place.

Heading towards one of these couches I carefully let the doctor slide onto the nearest couch, which he did so without fuss.

The Doctor was no longer in the ball park so to speak. His eyes were hardly open and he was completely withdrawn into himself.

Putting my hands on his shoulders I pushed him slowly back down so that his head was lying on the couch before grabbing his feet, removing his shoes before pulling them up onto the couch. His body subconsciously responding as he curled up into an awkward like foetal position.

Removing the cushions from behind him, I discarded them all but one which I placed under his head.

At this point I noticed his eyes were fully closed and judging by the rise and fall of his chest he was now in a light sleep.

Letting out a yawn myself I allowed myself a moments rest as I sunk into the nearest arm rest letting out a sigh of contentment.

The adrenaline still in my system meant that I could not drift off myself but it still felt good to sit down.

Looking around the room I spotted portraits on the wall of the library of famous authors, some like Shakespeare and Charles Dickens I recognized, other more "unusual" looking ones I did not.

Particularly when I spotted one of a woman with two heads which caused me to do a double take.

It wasn't too long after my eyes shifted back to the doctor. It was only now I was relaxed that my mind once again took notice of how wrong he looked in his clothes and how agitated he must feel in them considering how tight some of them were on him.

It was then I became concerned about his temperature and sort to find a blanket for him.

Quietly stepping out the Library I took off by cardigan and hung it on the door handle so I would recognize the room on my way back.

I had no idea where I might find a blanket but there were bound to be spare bedrooms here somewhere.

As I was wandering a door two rooms down opened. Presuming it was the TARDIS helping me out again I hurried to go inside.

It wasn't a bedroom.

It was a wardrobe.

Or at least the time lord's equivalent.

In actuality it was a room filled with racks upon racks of different items of clothing from all sorts of time periods and planets. Some of them were familiar like a pair f jeans I spied, others couldn't even be called clothing, "_Is that some sort of Martian suit or something?"_

Momentarily forgetting my quest for a blanket for the doctor I started to look through the various articles of clothing which varied from the drib and drab to neon and ambiguous.

Fifteen minutes later and having failed to find anything to act as a blanket I left the room feeling only marginally guilty for being gone so long.

Having given up on my mini quest I headed back to the library, picking up my cardigan on the way and putting it back on as I made my way over to the couch.

Going over to the doctor I noticed that his eyes and hands were scrunched up and he was muttering fretfully in his sleep.

Concerned I approached and upon hearing the soft whimpers coming from him I kneeled down in front of the couch and rubbed my hand up and down his arm trying to soothe him.

It had little effect at first and for a few moments he curled further in on himself and started whining in a foreign tongue.

Deciding enough was enough I thought to wake him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Sssshhh…everything's fine doctor, come on wake up…." I cooed to him shaking him gently, my other hand not on his arm now gently shaking his shoulder.

It seemed surprises never ceased, for one second I was trying to get the doctor to wake up and the next to strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel the material of my shirt becoming wet with what I knew were tears.

His head was buried into the side of my stomach and he was clinging to me like I was his only life line. It reminded me of a little boy waking up from a bad dream and clinging to his cuddly toy for comfort.

And as the doctor's trembling form clung to my own was when I made my second realisation.

Every one idolised the doctor, me included to some extent. But he was just a man.

All that burden, responsibility we unconsciously give to him. "_Everything will be alright the Doctors here" _rang through my head.

But if we all depend on the doctor just who does he depend on?

All this time he's held himself up. Its no wonder he always liked to hold his companions hands. Was that his way of reaching out. Of wanting just for once for someone to hold his hand and comfort him?

Right now the doctor really was just a little boy clinging to his, any source of comfort he could find.

Except unlike that boy there was no escaping that bad dream.

Not really.

Not when he lived it.

Upon realizing this hands lifted somewhat robotically and began to wrap around his shoulders, gently hugging him back.

To let him know that if I couldn't make things better I was at least there.

The gesture made him hold tighter and he brokenly sobbed out, "There gone…there gone…."

Simply holding him I responded, "I know, I know…"

"The silence…it's going to kill me…" he moaned into my top about the loss of his people's thoughts in his head at the same time reminding me of his future and the further tragedies he would face.

"_You really have no idea" _I thought in reference to what he said.

My thoughts drifted to what I had concluded in the corridor on the walk down to the library about holding the doctor up.

Back then I had meant it literally but what if…

He was such a good man and yet he had suffered so much and would suffer so much more…

"_Time can be rewritten"_

"And its all my fault…my fault...my fault…." The doctor murmured breaking my daydream.

Turning to him I squeezed him harder before releasing him saying, "No, no. It was theirs."

His whole body seemed to freeze in my arms and he looked up at me like he dared not hope…like he couldn't believe what I had said before he relaxed against me.

In the moments that followed his sniffles died down as he woke up more before he eventually pulled away and lay back again on the couch, still looking at me.

His usual couldn't care less attitude was gone and I could easily see how vulnerable he was at the moment.

"You still haven't told me who you are…" he croaked out.

I smiled softly at him about to respond when my arm started to feel like it was burning and I was distracted.

I got a dreadful not in my stomach like I was running out of time.

"Me, I'm just a stupid ape. Not remotely important. You on the other hand need to get some more rest." I told him sternly.

He gave me a funny look at my comment but then frowned at the sleeping part.

My head had begun to pound and the sense of foreboding grew.

I had hoped the doctor could give me some answers but this doctor was far to fragile, had to much going on so I had left them out. Now it seemed like a bad choice.

"You're going aren't you?" he questioned with an odd look in his eyes

"Don't be stupid." I told him but somehow my words didn't sound very reassuring. "Now go to sleep or you won't see what I have for you when you wake up."

He didn't look like he believed me and seemed sad and yet vaguely amused by my last comment.

"You know what you should try." I rambled, I don't know why I was rambling but I felt very rushed and warm suddenly. "Aromatherapy. Makes you feel better apparently. Good smells making you feel better. Perhaps even something floral could definitely cheer you up. Scent of lilies, daffodils, roses…"

Now the doctor just looked confused as well as tired. "What are you going on about?" he said his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Nothing, everything…I don't know. Just, just…I know things seem bad but it's not the end. When you wake up you can carry on as normal. Save a few planets, save earth. You've still got the TARDIS, you won't be alone when you wake up I promise…"

The doctor at hearing these words seemed to drift off into sleep not hearing the end of her sentence, "Don't let yourself be alone."

Noticing the doctors eyes were closed I grabbed my chest. Something was wrong.

It felt like I was having some sort of panic attack and was it me or was it hot in here? My arm still felt like it as burning and my head was pounding again.

Scrunching up my eyes I tried to wait for the pain to die down.

Instead the floor disappeared from under me.

I was falling….

….

Duh, duh, duh… Another chapter comes to an end hope you enjoyed it. Poor ninth doctor, don't blame me I wasn't the one who made up the time war. Anyways special tidbit from the docs P.O.V from when he awakens below, short but sweet.

…

(9th doc P.O.V)

He woke up feeling strangely well rested but with a killer headache.

"Ergh did I hit my head…?" he wondered even as a brief flashback of being zapped by the Tardis flew across his mind.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten here though. Looking around the room he felt that emptiness fill him again when he realized he was all alone.

He could of sworn there was some one here but his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

He had just regenerated after all.

Sitting up he gazed at his hands whilst the feeling of despair began to creep over him.

"_No, no, no" _he thought standing up, there was no point dwelling on it. That was asking for trouble.

He needed something to distract him, perhaps earth? Surely the stupid apes could amuse him for a while.

"_Heh, apes"_ he thought to himself liking the sound of the idea and already heading to the door.

It was on his way out that he realised he wasn't wearing any shoes and as he searched for them his eyes landed on a strange pile, where unknowns to him Rachael had left her "surprise" for him.

Walking over to the pile his face lit up with a twenty watt grin his first one in the carnation.

Turns out Rachael's fifteen minute trip in the wardrobe hadn't been a complete waste of time.

As the doctor held up the leather jacket for further inspection he exclaimed "Fantastic!"

…

So hope you enjoyed that. In the episode "Rose" the doctor comments on his appearance as if he had never seen it before in her mirror. So it often bugged me about where he got his clothes from if he hadn't seen a mirror because he has always got a new outfit whilst making sure he looks good in it first. So this was my solution, he didn't pick it. Anyways I'll update soon.


	4. Where?

Fourth chapter, Yey! This is chapter is another important piece of the jigsaw that is the overall plot and the reason why I described this story as very timey wimey. Again I do not have the privilege of owning doctor who because if I did Martha would have been treated better by the doctor and had more epic scenes, oc is mine though.

...

Last time:

Scrunching up my eyes I tried to wait for the pain to die down.

Instead the floor disappeared from under me.

I was falling….

...

*Thump*

"_Gravity sure has been against me a lot recently."_ I thought sourly.

"Ow…."was my actual voiced response.

My body still seemed to be a bit achy but other than that my headache had all but gone and the burning sensation had completely vanished.

"_What was that? Was the TARDIS attacked? Was the doctor okay? I thought we were stabilized…"_

The sound of rushed footsteps getting louder had me turning my head to the left cutting off my previous thoughts.

Turning my neck to the side I saw red converses coming closer to me before eventually pulling to a stop at my side.

Looking up I was met with a face.

A very familiar concerned looking face.

"Arghhhhhhh!" I yelled throwing myself backwards into a roll before quickly sitting up.

It seemed my scream also surprised the man for he let out a much shorter surprised "Argh!" taking a step backwards.

For a moment I just stared at him in shock. My gaze starting on the red converses before moving up to the blue pants, black shirt and purplish tie under a matching blue blazer to that of the pants. Most of which was covered by his long brown coat.

"_Impossible!"_ I thought as my eyes locked with partly shocked partly confused brown eyes.

"Y-your-your face!" I exclaimed breaking the staring match to point dramatically at his head.

"Wha…?" he started confused, clearly not expecting me to say that. "What about it?"

When I didn't reply and just gaped some more he subconsciously touched his cheek and rubbed it a little. "What is there something on it?" he asked.

Blinking a little and shaking my head no I repeated, "What happened to your face!?"

There was a snort from somewhere over my shoulder which I chose to ignore for now a focus on staring.

The Doctor now wore a partly offended expression and exclaimed, "Hey!" before ranting, "It's not my fault I'm a brunette no need to be so rude just because your ginger." He seemed to puff out a little.

I blinked stupidly at his retort my thoughts faltering as I automatically corrected him "Strawberry blond."

The Doctor seemed to smirk at that but I was far too distracted by what this meant.

"_How could this happen? Did we really crash?" _I thought to myself.

Reaching out I poked him in the cheek as if to make sure what I was seeing was real before saying "Did we crash is that it? How could this happen? We crashed and now you…. you… How can this happen?!"

The doctor's eyebrows knitted together his face becoming even more confused and slightly concerned.

"Crash. Crash? What happened? What are you going on about?" he asked.

With a sigh I waved my open hand out in his direction up and down, "You! Duh! You regenerated!"

He looked quite perplexed as I continued, "You're not supposed to regenerate yet! How can you just skip a full regeneration? This is your fault for tricking me into thinking the Tardis was safe. Now this has happened!

It's. Not. Supposed. To. Happen." I kneeled up and prodded him in the chest on the last five words.

"Is she alright?" I heard a voice over my shoulder ask.

The doctor's face was now concerned and he said, "I think she must have hit her head pretty hard when she arrived."

I didn't like the look he was giving me or the fact he was talking like I wasn't here.

"You're the one who hit your head! I'm not the one who regenerated!" I said going to stand up.

"I didn't hit my head" he protested but lunged forward to grab me as I wobbled on my legs.

"That's it take it easy, here sit." He said as he led me over to a chair.

Funny how easily the roles were switched.

The doctor was now looming over me waving his sonic screwdriver in my direction as he seemed to inspect my head.

"Hey Martian!" someone snapped at him knocking his hand away from me.

The two then proceeded to quarrel but I tuned them out in favour of muttering to myself.

Letting out a groan I complained, "Now the universe is going to explode or something."

There was a pause in which I realised it had gone quiet again and I looked up to see a partially serious, partially confused look on the doctor's face.

"Wait. Sorry, what?" he questioned.

"Because this isn't supposed to happen!"

The second voice that wasn't the doctors broke in with, "You keep saying that but why?"

I didn't really listen as I wallowed in my sorrow. I must have done something to muck everything up.

"Now the time lines are all different because YOU (I pointed at the doctor) decided to crash the ship and regenerate early." I proclaimed then muttered "Dying early, stupid selfish space man…"

It seemed he still heard as there was a bemused smile on his face and I noticed he seemed a lot more relaxed, the tension that had built up when I mentioned the universe exploding had disappeared.

Putting his hands on both my shoulders he said, "Rachael calm down…"

I looked at him surprisingly doing exactly that.

"I'm a time load Rachael. Trust me when I say I think I would know if the time lines had been majorly altered." He said.

I went to interrupt but faltered at the logic he had presented. But still I was unsure because if this was true then how…?

He seemed to know I wasn't quite relaxed as he continued, "I think you've just hit your head a bit hard when you arrived here. Stop worrying the universe is not going to end and both I and Donna can assure you that I haven't crashed the TARDIS…well not in a long while anyways…"

"With your driving skills that's hardly a surprise…"

"Donna!" the doctor complained turning away from me to look at the fiery ginger.

I was just mulling over what the doctor had said, starting to relax when my head snapped round to where the Doctor was looking.

"_Donna!"_

"_But the doctor didn't start traveling with her till much later on. But how…? I was just with his ninth self and now… He knew my name… I never told the doctor my name before…and I guess it would explain how he's suddenly regenerated….But how is that possible…how could I have gone from the TARDIS with the ninth doctor, to the future with the tenth….Then again how was it possible to jump universes in your sleep…"_

I was just mulling this over when I heard someone saying my name and looked up to see both the Doctor and Donna hovering over me with matching looks of concern.

"You okay there? The sonic said all the usual readings so your fine but you were kind of zoning out there…" the Doctor said fiddling with his sonic as if looking for something faulty with it.

"Yeah…yeah..." I replied more firmly, "Guess I just banged my head…don't worry about it…."

He didn't look convinced but after a short assessing pause he stepped back.

"Wait, so was it you who sent the Doctor that message?" Donna asked me.

I shot her a confused look. So did the Doctor until he seemed to remember something.

"Oh look at me Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" he exclaimed out loud. "Got distracted, to distracted by your arrival that everything else was filtered out. How stupid!"

As the doctor was ranting I started looking around, there was something about this place that was so familiar. There wasn't much to see as the room wasn't that bright. Even now I noticed one of the lights flickering on and off down some sort of corridor.

Donna seemed to have noticed it to as she commented "Power must be going out."

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun." he shot back and I could feel the confused expression settle on my face.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked mirroring my thoughts.

Then of course the doctor had to go and be all ominous and creepy.

"It's not dark." He stated

Apparently it was my turn to be lost in the conversation now.

"Remember when we first arrived, when we spotted that shadow and I asked you what was casting it?" he continued.

Donna nodded.

"Then we heard a noise, her arriving." He nodded in my direction at this point. "And we investigated."

"And your point is?" Donna said clearly getting impatient.

"Look back where we just were…" was the doctor's simple answer.

Donna turned to where (I guess) they had just been. I followed he gaze but didn't see the big deal as nothing was there.

"That shadow. It's gone." Donna said still staring at where they had been.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. That includes you to Rachael" The doctor said sounding dire and sparing me a glance.

Finally getting sick of not understanding what they were on about I decided to speak up, "Why?"

The doctor was now looking at me fully with both me and Donna staring at him.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." He stated grimly.

"_Wait. What? A moving shadow? And apparently I was making no sense. The cheek!"_

Before I could argue this thought a third unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind me.

"Reminder: The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder: The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder: The library has been breached…."

I was about to look to see who the hell it was and where they came from when a set of double doors in front of us flung open and I was to shocked to bother with the voice. I had to cover my eyes as light streamed in but as I squinted through my fingers I could vaguely make out six figures.

Six figures in space suits.

A vice cold hand gripped my stomach as the pieces started to fall into place.

"_Oh no."_

What looked to be the leader of the group adjusted something on the side of their helmet and we could now see her face.

It was River Song.

I may not understand how I got here but I now understood where I was and what it meant…

I was still in the Library just not the TARDIS's…

River's next words sealed the deal and I felt my chest tighten, her words sounding strangely like a warning of what was to come….

"Hello Sweetie…"

...

Okay that's chapter four done with. Okay I know it's short but it's more of an opening to the Silence in library/Forest of the dead episodes. Also don't worry nine will be back as well as more ten and eleven. I did warn you it would be a timey wimey fanfic. Basically from now on she'll be jumping time streams, meeting the doctor in every order possible and generally spending all her time trying to figure out what's going whilst trying to do her best by everyone. So thanks for reading, post soon.


	5. Vashta Nerada

So here we go the first official cannon(ish) part of my fanfic chapter five!. Anyways I don't own doctor who but I do own my oc. If I did own doctor who there would be even more episodes per season.

...

Last time:

I was still in the Library just not the TARDIS's…

River's next words sealed the deal and I felt my chest tighten, her words sounding strangely like a warning of what was to come….

"Hello Sweetie…."

...

Now:

"Get out." Was the Doctor's automatic response, seemingly unfazed by the group of people who had just made their entrance.

"Doctor." Donna lightly scolded.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you". The doctor began to ramble pointing at the doorway they had just came through dramatically.

It was about then I began to blur out everything said.

This couldn't be happening.

Naturally I would be the one to wake up in the whoverse in a crashing TARDIS only to get transported into the future in the Library of all places.

Focusing on my thoughts and trying not to stare out right at River, I only caught snippets of the following conversation. Mr Lux was apparently complaining about us being here, oh and something about them being archaeologists.

The doctor walking across the room, more importantly trying guide River out the room in some attempt to make the group leave made me pay more attention.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever." The doctor ranted before getting distracted.

Raising his voice and running over to one of the space suit people the doctor spoke, "Stop right there. What's your name?"

"Anita." The short haired tomboyish looking female replied annoyed that he had backed her away from what she was looking at.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." He pronounced very carefully to the room which had now converged together in a small circle.

There was a pause as the doctor surveyed the group of faces and despite the situation I almost wanted to roll my eyes at the fact that they would actually listen to such a request.

"No, bit more scared than that." Pause. "Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?" the Doctor continues turning towards the coloured man with the afro hairstyle.

"Er, Dave." He replied slightly flustered at the Doctor's unexpected attention.

Other Dave did his own ramble about how he was other Dave because "proper" Dave was the pilot who was there first, gesturing to said man before the doctor cut him off.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The doctor enquired as I glanced towards the now completely blackened passageway other Dave was gesturig to from beside the doctor.

As soon as Dave had mentioned it being darker, in fact from the look on the doctors face even before he had opened his mouth I knew it was a no go.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The doctor stated, turning away to head back to the centre of the room cutting other Dave off as he started to speak.

The Doctor's purposeful striding was cut short as Mr Lux ordered the slightly timid Evangelista to approach the him.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." She stuttered out holding out three forms for the Doctor, Donna and I.

"Eh…Thanks..?" I said as I took the paper in my hand whilst the doctor and Donna took theirs.

Then promptly ripped them to shreds.

After a moment's pause I shrugged and did the same tossing the scrapped bits over my shoulder.

As Evangelista re-joined the circle Mr Lux stepped forward mentioning about rights and all that before River cut him off.

"You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?" she asked seeming quite eager to banter with the Doctor.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The doctor sarcastically replied, stressing out certain words.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River was quick to shoot back.

"Bet your life?" the doctor replied falling into the game of words as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Always." She replied and if I didn't know better I could swear she was flirting.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her before turning away to engage in another conversation about the door with Mr Lux and other Dave as he began to pace the room with his torch.

I was to busy staring at River to really notice. Specifically the gentle smile that adorned her lips as she watched the doctor pace.

"_She's going to be heartbroken" _I couldn't help but empathize.

I was slightly startled when she noticed me staring and her smile became a full out grin as she spotted me, sending me a cheeky wink when our eyes met.

"_No way! Does she know me? But that can't be right, she meets the doctor in his future and I just met the doctor…does that mean I'll get to meet the eleventh? Or is she just messing with me…." _I thought. It was hard to tell, with River Son anything was possible.

Looking away I spotted the Doctor shining the light into the furthest away parts of the room with Donna at his side. Even though he was talking to Donna I could still hear him as he went into full on lecture moad.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked as I shuddered at the name slightly, my eyes looking frantically over the shadows even though I couldn't see anything special about them.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The doctor finished raising his voice towards the end.

"What for?" River questioned.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." The doctor commanded.

River then proceded to order the rest of them about and even though Mr Lux was the supposed leader of the group her authority was made clear when everyone listened. Anita went to unpack the lights with other Dave helping once he had made sure the doors were secured, proper Dave went to find an active terminal, Mr Lux put his helmet back on and the doctor was ordered to follow her.

When Mr Lux asked why he was the only one wearing a helmet River made some cheeky comment about not fancying him, the doctor completely ignorant of River's request as he went to help proper Dave.

Finnaly realizing she was referring to him the doctor exclaimed, "Oh, I'm pretty boy?"

"Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick." Donna replied.

"Pretty?" the doctor repeated glancing at me but I just shrugged casually.

The doctor left with a warning of not touching infected shadows leaving the rest of the group confused but still willing to do their assigned tasks.

It was at this point I noticed Evangilista trying to help out other Dave and Anita both of whom were determined she not join.

Donna approached them to enquire about this and after over hearing their slightly snarky attitude of her and feeling bad for her as well as useless I decided to make my way over to her. Even Donna didn't seem to appreciate their attitude for she soon left them to.

"Evangilista!" I called out to her halting her walk towards Mr Lux. Turning she hesitatingly made her way over to me.

Out the corner of my eye I could see the Doctor and River talking near the other side of the room.

"Hi I don't believe we've been introduced I'm Rachael!" I said brightly to her holding out my hand.

She cautiously took it and shook it very quickly before releasing it and saying, "Y-you knew my name?" as if she didn't expect me to notice her.

"It was mentioned before remember." I said before continuing, "Evangilista." I sounded it out slowly. "Nice name, got an angelic quality to it you know?"

"Th-thank you." She stammered partly not knowing how to handle the comment and partly shy.

"No problem, saw you before when you left the others...you were looking a bit lost." I commented lightly, noticing as her head went down.

"You know…" I said leaning towards her as if to impart some big secrete. Lowering my voice I said, "You shouldn't let them get to you, Those who matter don't care, and those who care don't matter. Or something like that." I quoted the saying I had heard before then standing straighter slightly bashful.

Her eyes seemed to widen at my words, not exspecting them or just surprised at the fact I had bothered to say them I'm not sure.

I wanted to say more to her. I knew I couldn't save her as that would be interfering and I wasn't sure yet if I could. Also her death made the rest of the group take the threat seriously so although callous of me to say so it was kind of needed. But still…If she had to die I wanted her to think more of herself, do something more to perhaps ease my own guilt…

However I was interrupted by the noise of a phone.

*Brng, brng. Brng, brng*

For the shortest of milliseconds I glanced at River spotting instantly the look of devastation that crossed her face when the Doctor turned his back to her.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Proper Dave spoke up from where he was working, every one turning to him.

"Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like…" Donna started.

"It is. It's a phone." He cut her off.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise. " proper Dave explained the situation.

"But it's a phone." Donna said still confused.

"Let me try something." The Doctor said making his way over to Proper Dave and looking at the controls.

Despite the Doctors attempts the screen came up "Access Denied."

Not wanting to give in the Doctor renewed his efforts saying, "Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." The rest of the group gathering around behind him to see what the fuss was myself included.

"Okay, here it comes." The doctor commented. A pause then he continued "Hello?"

A girl appeared on the screen who appeared to have knowledge of the library. She and the Doctor had a brief conversation before the image just sort of short circuited and fizzled out.

"What happened? Who was that?" River questioned.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The doctor didn't answer not knowing it himself and headed over to the other terminal.

I watched him with my eyes as he worked away his gaze kept on drifting to River's Diary.

The woman herself had just finished ordering the others about and seemed to notice. With some quickly paced steps she was by his side and snatching back the book the doctor had just picked up.

They talked in low voices before River walked away her posture giving away the barest hint of the real emotions she was currently feeling.

My attention shifted quickly as I ducked to avoid a flying book, then another before raising my hands to block some of the attacks. The others seemed to be in similar positions.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The doctor questioned obviously confused as to why the books were suddenly attacking.

"Not me." Dave replied.

The doctor looked somewhat frustrated back at his screen and the "Access Denied" written there muttering something about CAL

Eventually the bombardment of books stopped on its own and as I dusted myself off I half notice Donna approaching Evangelista.

I felt eyes on me and noticed River kept glancing at me. What was it? Why was she looking at me, shouldn't she be more concerned about the fact her husband doesn't know her.

For a second I caught her eye and saw the question that lay there.

Which of course was when the books decided to attack again.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" I asked the doctor finally speaking out load to ease some of the tension I felt.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" The doctor responded distractedly.

"Ask Mister Lux." River stated.

"Cal, what is it?" The doctor said turning to face the said man.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Mr Lux replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

This answer did not please the doctor and getting right into the man's face he practically spat, "Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Mr Lux responded sounding nervous but resolved.

The doctor and Mr Lux seemed to have a stand off, the Doctor by this point practically glaring down his nose at the man.

Of couse River being who she is felt like she had to get in her 50 cents worth, "Then why don't you sign his contract?"

Both men shot her surprised looks. After a pause she continued, "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you."

Except instead of looking at the doctor like I was expecting her to she switched her gaze to me on the last line.

"_What?"_ I thought, why was she looking at me and why did her eyes seem almost…pleading….hopeful?

The Doctor looked from River to me, back to River then Mr Lux then back to River once more before sighing.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" he stated trying to sort things out in his mind.

Only myself and Miss Evangelista seemed to notice the panel on the wall slide up, the books had stopped their attack for a while now.

Gulping I tried to focus all my attention on the following conversation.

"_I have to let this happen…I have to, I have to, I have to…"_

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River informed us.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in. " Lux added.

Evangelista tried to get our attention but was quickly dismissed by Lux

"There was one other thing in the last message." River added in that same ominous tone the doctor uses.

"That's confidential." Lux spat affronted.

"I trust this man with my life, with everything." River was quick to argue, the doctor shooting her a weird look at that.

"You've only just met him!" Lux quipped back.

River began fiddling with a small hand held device as she responded "Nope he's only just met me."

Once again Evangelista was waved away as she tried in vain to get the groups notice.

"This is a data extract that came with the message. " River said to the doctor who was now peering over her shoulder.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." He read out load.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River continued.

Confused Donna spoke up, "But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?"

"That's what we're here to find out." River stated.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Lux added and somehow the heavy atmosphere doubled.

It was then I caught the movement of Evangelista slipping through the panel and I closed my eyes trying to block out my surroundings.

There was a tense silence as the group mulled over what we had discussed each lost in their own thoughts.

That's when I heard it.

The sharp shrill scream.

I knew Evangelista was now dead.

And I had done nothing to stop it...

...

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed Comments welcome (even the bad ones) if it means I can try make this better for you guys. Like I said this is my first story so I'm kind of new at this. Part two of Silence in the library up soon.


	6. Guilt

Okay here we have it part 2 of Silence it the Library, enjoy! Also the oc may be mine but Doctor who is not if it was the doctor would have more male companions treated like an actual equal/friend like with Ian, Jamie, Harry and the others.

…...

Last time:

That's when I heard it.

The sharp shrill scream.

I knew Evangelista was now dead.

And I had done nothing to stop it...

….

Now:

We all followed the Doctor as he led the way into the hidden room everyone had only now noticed. There were rows of books on shelves either side of us as wll as random bits of furniture as we jogged to catch up with him passing through the occasional pools of light.

It didn't take long for everyone to spot the skeleton slouched in a chair.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." The doctor spoke his eyes glancing about the room.

I stopped listening as I approached the skeleton, crouching down just in front of it.

_"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry"_

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current…" River's voice came from in front of me before she cut herself off.

I sensed rather than saw every one turning to face my direction as the Doctor cast his torch over the skeleton.

Glancing to look at to the right where the doctor was standing with donna I saw a look on his face that clearly said he knew exactly what had happened.

He must have sensed me looking as he glanced at me but I quickly turned my gaze back to the bones in front of me.

I didn't want him to see my shame.

There was a pause where the whole room seemed to tense.

I heard footsteps approaching and out of the corner of my eye saw River moving to crouch down next to me whilst saying, "Please staet your current…position" she finished her voice a lot softer at the end, now crouched fully level with the skeleton as the dawning realisation sunk into her eyes.

She made as if to reach out her hand but I placed my own left hand on top of it and gently pulled it down, already knowing what she had been reaching for.

She glanced at me but I said nothing simply reached out with right hand and pulled the remains of the space suits collar from behind the skull, revealing the lit up green com.

"It's Evangelista" I simply stated instead, giving the clearly shaken River's hand a quick squeeze.

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita spoke up.

At the same time I glanced at River who was looking at me in a grateful but slightly confused way, I simply gave her a small smile before releasing her hand.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." The doctor stated darkly.

"What did?" Anita asked back as River finally got to her feet and backed away still upset by this revelation.

It was unusual to think of River Song as being so sensitive after watching how she acted around the eleventh. Then again considering what she had to be feeling after the doctor revealed he didn't know her and then this happens… it was no wonder she was a bit emotional.

"Hello?" Evangelista's voice came over the com and I fought not to suck in a breath.

The room seemed to shift slightly as River stuttered out "Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."

"She's what?" Donna asked, her voice clearly wobbling.

"Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me." The dead girls voice echoed around the room.

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna cried out her voice tainted with so much emotion.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave questioned awkwardly.

"Try it." A low voice growled out and the people behind me seemed to tense.

It took me a second to realize the voice had been me.

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?" Evangelista's confused voice interrupted again.

"But that's Miss Evangelista!" Donna repeated, clearly to distraught for anything to make much sense at the moment.

I was aware of the rest of them talking but it was more like background noise as my brain fully processed she was dead.

She was a real person. This wasn't a show anymore. She wasn't just some actress pretending to die.

Everything had been happening so fast, I didn't have enough time to adjust to my situation. I had went from a normal life straight into a crashing Tardis. There was danger, The doctor and adrenaline to distract me from asking questions. Then just as things started to relax I collapse and end up here and the confusion just started all over again.

Now someone had died.

_"I could have saved her…I could have…"_ I thought in my head.

I was snapped out of my musings by Evangelista's voice saying the last thing I expected.

"I-I..I…R-Rachael…" she started and my body stilled.

"Rachael…are you there….I…I…are you there?" her voice called out my name.

"Who's Rachael?" Mr Lux asked oblivious. I'd only introduced myself to one person and she was dead.

"She is." River said and by the feel of the eyes suddenly centred on me I'm guessing she must have gestured to me or something.

I'm presuming River pressed her com for in a much gentler voice she continued, "Go ahead. She can hear you."

Numbing myself for the moment I pushed back everything so that I could talk to her.

"I'm here…I'm here…" I said quietly before continuing in a fake jovial tone of voice. "Remembered my name I see?"

"You...yes…I…you noticed mine first….I…I…you…you…to me…without me even saying anything….I…" she stuttered getting faster as she panicked.

"Evangelista, calm down…don't worry, you're okay." I tried to reasure her.

There was a moment of silence before, "Your friend...the nice one…th-the woman…tell h-her not to tell the others. I…I-I t-told her about me being stupid…the-the other mustn't know…they'll only laugh…"

"I'll let her know. I promise." I assured her whilst casting a quick glance to Donna who had tears in her eyes and was just holding back from crying.

"I…I…you know….you...t-to know…I..I…" Evangelista's voice had me returning my attention to her.

"What you said….I…you...Thank you…" she stuttered out, sending goose bumps up my arms.

She was thanking me

SHE….was thanking…me?!

Tears started slipping down my face as Evangelista's voice started repeating those two words over and over again.

Each loop was a rip to my heart and guilt was practically seeping out.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River's voice spoke up whilst I watched the green light flicker on the lowest bar.

"Do you mind if I…." River's voice started after the voice just kept on repeating it's self. I cut her off though by reaching out and turning the com off before she could finish.

There was silence and I felt a hand settle on my shoulder and looked up to see the doctor standing there with solemn eyes.

Donna was first to speak up with "That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River replied.

"I'll introduce you." The doctor said holding out his hand for me to take then helped me to my feet before charging out of the room

As the rest of us followed I slided up to an equally upset Donna and keeping my pace with her casually, slipped my hands into hers.

I felt her glance at me and briefly met her eye before glancing away and continued walking back into the room we had just been in without another word.

I didn't know how Donna knew me but she obviously was familiar with me from how she acted when we first me.

Besides even if she didn't know me I would still comfort her.

The doctor wasn't the only one who needed someone to hold his hand.

This time I wasn't sure if Donna needed it or if I did but shrugged it off.

When we entered the room I spotted the doctor crouched down next to River who was holding out her lunch box to him.

As the rest of the group crowded round the doctor burst out with "Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

He then proceeded to take out a torch and set it on the floor at the other side of the small circle of light the room provided. With the torch shinning its light outwards into the shadows, the doctor appeared to be sonicing near the floor for something.

Finally letting go of Donna's hand as the group settled for the moment, I flashed her a quick smile before glancing to River who was heading over to stand by us.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him." River asked looking at Donna as she stepped next to her.

"What of it?" Donna questioned back as the doctor told Dave to stand by the water cooler.

A pause then Donna continued, "You know him, don't you?"

"Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back." River said in a somewhat wistful tone

Thus completely confusing Donna, "I'm sorry, what?" she said.

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?" Donna snapped, clearly in no mood for riddles.

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working." The doctor called in slight warning.

"Sorry." Donna replied meekly before simmering down.

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble." River exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donna replied sounding both offensive and curious.

"Nothing." I cut River off sending her a look before adding to Donna's gaze which was now on me, "She just heard how awesome you are."

Donna elbowed by arm making a light snorting noise, "Don't be stupid."

Before I had a chance to object the Doctor spoke up drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm" he said whilst standing up and gesturing at the shadows.

Grabbing River's lunch box he crouched back down, Donna leaving my side to hover just behind him as he threw the chicken leg into the shadows.

It was bone before it even hit the floor.

"The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." The doctor continued on.

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna said with a voice full of doubt.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." The doctor turning to look her in the eye.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna retaliated seemingly in denial.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark"

River became twitchier by my side turning to face the shadows and shining her light outwards before questioning, "Every shadow?"

"No. But any shadow." The doctor replied.

"So what do we do?" River said acting almost like a look out now.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." The doctor listed off. When he reached "run" he spun to face River.

"Run where?" I question. If I remembered correctly the whole planet was infested, where was there to run?

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The doctor answered, standing up and spinning to face Mr Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics." Mr Lux instantly protested.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna interrupted.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." The Doctor ran over to check before jogging back gleefully pronouncing that.

"Okay, let's move it." Dave interjected already making to head for the shop.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor spoke up quickly.

"Why?" he questioned stopping perfectly still in the centre of the circle of light we all stood in.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The doctor grimly informed walking towards him.

The doctor started rambling about staying still whilst I stared at Dave's two shadows opposite one another on the floor.

_"How could I forget?" _To busy comforting Donna, stopping River from leaking any sort of spoilers, tryying to bottle down the guilt I was feeling...I had completely over looked that Evangelista wasn't the only one killed.

And now it was to late.

River's voice reassuring Dave we weren't leaving him knocked me out of my shock.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." The doctor said in a calm but quick voice.

"On the floor, by my bag." Dave said and I flinched at the how scared he sounded knowing it was too late.

Anita went and got it, the Doctor giving some warning about not crossing his shadow before thanking her as she handed the helmet to him. Carefully the Doctor placed it on Dave's head for him, telling the others to put theirs on.

"But, Doctor, us three haven't got any helmets." Donna stated quickly.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The doctor fired back.

"How are we safe?" Donna responded.

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?" The doctor said never taking his gaze from Dave.

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." Lux panicked slightly.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." River instantly replied, reaching into her pocket for her screwdriver.

"Okay." The doctor said after thinking about it getting out his own sonic in order to adjust Dave's suit.

"Eight hundred percent. Pass it on. " he said when he was done, holding out his sonic screw driver only to be shocked when River showed him hers. River simply shrugged of his questions and obvious gaping as she continued to adjust everyone else's suits.

Snapping out of it the doctor shot a look me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Mouthing "No way" I quickly followed after River to watch what she was doing and therefore stopping any attempt the doctor might make to get me to go with him. I knew he couldn't cause a fuss without alerting the ginger haired woman by his side that he was up to something. Glancing behind me I caught him shooting me a dark look before he grabbed Donna's hand exclaiming, "With me. Come on."

I watched as the others adjusted there suit before Dave mentioning that he was fine now distracted me.

That wasn't right.

River in all her wisdom had called for the doctor who charged though the doors.

"Where did it go?" The doctor asked as he inspected Dave as if he could deduct it just by looking.

Dave started to explain and River asked if this meant we could go.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence." Mr Lux said not looking the least apologetic.

"We could also leave you?" I put in making it sound more like a suggestion than a threat to get him to shut up.

The Doctor started questioning Dave who was quick to assure the Doctor, turning in a circle to prove his point.

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." The doctor said getting out his screwdriver and sonicing the floor whilst Dave with his back to us.

Before muttering, "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave said and I knew that his time was almost up.

"No one, they're fine." The doctor said concerned.

"No seriously, turn them back on." Dave countered.

"They are on." I said with a slightly sorrowful hint to my voice as the Doctor stood up.

When Dave complained again about not being able to see the Doctor asked him to turn around. Dave turned and I was the only one not surprised to see his visor completely dark.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" Dave said in a panicky tone.

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor said but it was to late as Dave suddenly jerked and made a chocking sort of noise. I knew he was gone.

"Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave." The Doctor worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." Dave assured even as I eyed his blinking green com.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The doctor repeated having not noticed yet.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I"

The familiar speech pattern soon had him as everyone else catching up.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." River said.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr Lux asked as Dave's com started complaining about the lights.

"Doctor, don't." River warned as the doctor tried to peer closer at the black visor.

"Dave, can you hear me?" the doctor enquired as he cautiously stepped forward.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave said before surprising the doctor and lunging at him, the sudden movement making his skull be seen as it hit the visor.

Having known it was coming I grabbed the doctor by the back of his blazer (he had taken his coat off a while ago) and pulled him out of Dave's reach.

The doctor having landed on his bum from the sudden jolt, quickly got up and started backing us away, taking my hand as the "zombie" lurched forward slightly.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River stated more than asked.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." The doctor stated as four shadows grew from Daves feet and spread outwards.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux asked obviously scared.

"See that wall behind you? Duck." River said firing a gun at the wall behind him and making a solid square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The doctor surprised voice said as River orders everyone out, the doctor pulling me along as the others ran ahead.

"You said not every shadow." River asked as we ended up in a corridor of books which was badly lit.

"But any shadow." The doctor said looking around for somewhere to go.

"Run!" River shouted at the sound of Dave approaching, picking the direction with at least a bit of light in it.

We ran around corners, sped up more corridors of books than I care to recall before we lost it and stopped to catch out breaths.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." Naturally the doctor already had his breath back and was sonicing a light trying to get it to work.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan" River asked as she approached sonicing the light herself to get it to work.

"Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine." The doctor said after a stunned pause.

"Yeah. You gave it to me." River responded

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The doctor repeated in the same unbelieving way.

"I'm not anyone." River said with a grin.

"What's the plan?" I interrupted ending the interrogation short from where I was leaning on a bookshelf.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis, you'd known if you'd not been so stubborn." The doctor said giving me a pointed look.

"And miss all the fun? You're not getting rid of me that easily besides what if you got trapped here when that protocol 1 thingy activates." I replied.

Besides I knew what would've happened if I had gone. I'd be saved like Donna and who knows what would fake reality I'd endup in then. I barely believed this one was real.

"Take you both home, yeah. We need to get a shift on. "River added.

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach." The doctor said looking up from messing with his screwdriver sounding worried.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River suggested.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The doctor asked approaching a node.

Even though I was expecting it, it was still creepy when the node turned around with Donna's face on it.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." The node said.

"Donna." The Doctor gasped staring up at the face in horror.

The node just kept repeating it's message.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River questioned.

The node kept repeating itself and the Doctor was still in a state of shocked aguish to move.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" echoed from somewhere nearby.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed trying to get his attention.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library." The node and Dave's voices both kept ringing out.

In the series it had been an awesome build up but right now it was just plain distracting.

"Doctor, we've got to go now!" River tried again

Enough was enough, grabbing the Doctors hand I tugged at his arm getting his feet to start running even before he fully realized what he was doing.

I ran pulling him along, River by my side the others just behind us, the sound of the Donna node still audible to us as well as the approaching Zombie Dave.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

I pulled to a stop as the shadows in front of us moved blocking our escape path.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library."

The voices were distracting and I could feel the stress, grief guilt and all those other emotions I'd try to hide build up.

"What are we going to do?" River asked.

Suddenly I was unsure if everything was going to be okay or not.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Too much noise, my heart was beating too fast, my hand clenching the Doctors a little too hard.

Had I changed things too much?

Would this be it?

…

Hope you enjoyed it. Yeah I know it was a bit emotional but this internal struggle Rachael is going through is very important as part of her character development and why she makes comes to an important decision. I know the doctor hasn't talked much with her but that's because he has too much going on trying to keep everyone alive whilst wondering about who River is.


	7. Monster

Okay welcome to the first part of Forest of the dead, again it's in two parts as I don't like too much writing on the one page. I clearly don't own Doctor who as if I would be writing scripts not fanfics. Anyways hope you enjoy reading it.

…

Last time:

Too much noise, my heart was beating too fast, my hand clenching the doctors a little too hard.

Had I changed things too much?

Would this be it?

…

Now:

My head to heavy with everything that had happened since I first woke up in this reality must have finally reached decided to break down as all I could think about was that we were trapped and about to die.

Of course that was when River pulled out her squareness gun and blasted a whole straight through the book shelf.

"This way, quickly. Move!" she yelled leading the way into the hole.

I let go of the Doctor's hand as we went single file through the bookshelf and quickly found myself in a big open room with bookshelves around it and some stairs leading up to (surprise) more bookshelves.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor." River exclaimed making sure everyone was in the "safe zone."

The Doctor was once again sonicing the floor, probably checking the shadows again or just trying to distract himself from the loss of Donna.

I wanted to tell him she was alright but I didn't know if that was my choice to make. I might feel guilty later but what if changing things made it worse? What if I got him killed by telling him?

I wish I could just make my mind up one way or the other.

Even though the room was big we were ended up crouched down, confided to a small circle of light which was provided from the hole in the roof.

Looking up at the moon hanging in the orange sky I spoke up without thinking "Sunset's coming," this did not look well for us.

"We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River added, aiming her question at the Doctor.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" The doctor said getting irritated at the end and hitting his sonic screw driver.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave." River said taking the piece of meat of Dave. She threw it into the shadows and just like before it was bone before it hit the ground.

"Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." River warned us.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." The doctor said before getting up and moving to check the other shadows leaving the rest of us in a small group.

"Oh, yeah, who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him?" Dave said in a hushed tone.

"He's the Doctor." River said back.

"And who is the Doctor?" Mr Lux asked.

"He's the one who warned you about the shadows, the one you wouldn't have even made it this far without if he wasn't here." I said breaking into the conversation, all eyes turning to me.

Continuing I said, "Does it really matter who he is? Hasn't he proved himself already? So lay off River's back okay, what reason would she have to lie about something like this." I scolded them for interrogating River.

"It's not like you can blame us for doubting her, hell he's meant to be her friend and he doesn't trust her" Mr Lux broke said.

"I trust her." I said glancing at River who seemed stunned before adding, "So if I can trust her surely you her shipmates can hold some faith in her."

After that they all looked a bit contrite after that.

"Rachael…." River asked carefully and my gaze switched to her. "Do you…" she seemed to pause as if she didn't quite want to ask, "Do you know me?"

That's when I made the link.

The questioning look that was on her face earlier now making sense as well as why apart from the occasional glance she refrained from interacting with me unless she had to.

She was afraid.

That's why she held back, if she didn't confront it she could always hold onto the possibility that I knew her.

"I know of you." I replied, trying to lighten the blow.

I did know her but I hadn't met her, not from before today anyways. I don't know how she knew me but I accepted she did, just like I did with Donna.

And the fact she knew me but I didn't know her, knowing how awful that must feeling, knowing what was going to happen… it made me want to hug her.

I thought she would be confused because of my answer but her eyes held a look of comprehension before she cleared her throat and said, "I see. Well I'll just go see if the doctor needs any help."

As I watched her get up and leave I didn't miss the look of dulled sadness in her eyes. Yes there was relief at the fact I knew her and trusted her but the fact I wasn't the me who'd shared memories with her had still obviously caused her pain.

What was it she had said, (will say I guess) I wasn't… ah I wasn't complete.

Looking around the room I searched around the shadows now that there was nothing left to do. River had left and after the way I had just scolded the others I didn't feel quite okay with talking to them.

It was pretty much a waste of time as a shadow was just a shadow and there was nothing to indicate otherwise.

The Doctor's and River's steadily rising voices had me calling it quits and focusing on them instead.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now." River whisper shouted to the Doctor.

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional." The doctor exclaimed back and I nearly snorted. Even I knew that was rubbish.

"There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young." River snapped at him sounding frustrated.

"Young? Who are you?" The doctor shouted back.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." Mr Lux spoke whilst standing clearly irritated. Obviously I wasn't the only one who had been watching the two.

There was a silence as the two just stared at each other before Rivers decided to speak up. Her voice was quiet and when she was finished she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Even if I hadn't known he had said his name by the look on the Doctors face I probably could have guessed it was something serious. His eyes were doing that shimmering thing he did whenever he was emotional.

They seemed to come to an agreement, the Doctors face contorted in shock and a far off look was in his eyes as River took back her screwdriver and joined the group, the Doctor's gaze following her as she left.

Inhaling and quickly snapping out of his slump he rambled "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? "His feet moving almost as fast as his thoughts as he charged towards the group pacing up and down.

"What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different." He shouted the last part us when no one answered.

I was startled when the Doctor stopped and pivoted to face me. "Rachael. You've been very quiet; tell me what you think." He asked me casually. A bit to causally.

I felt unnerved as his eyes looked at me intently almost as if he was expecting something.

"_What am I supposed to say! I can't tell him anything without mucking up the time stream."_ I panicked in my head. "_Besides why does he expect me to know! I can't help! I can't….maybe" _my thoughts stilled briefly before picking up. "_Maybe if it was something small…like a clue…or a hint…."_

All this washed through my brain in about two heart beats before I casually answered, "Why would I know? You'd be better of asking the man in the moon."

The doctor looked about ready to retort his face twisting when Mr Lux interrupted, "How do you know about Doctor Moon!?"

Bingo.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The doctor asked slightly perplexed looking from me to Mr Lux.

I couldn't however help but notice he seemed more satisfied with my answer now and that River got a flash of something like realisation in her eyes.

Distracted by the doctor question Mr Lux forgot about me to answer, "A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." The doctor said getting out his screwdriver and fiddling with it.

That's when the end of it got brighter and an image of Donna flashed out.

"Doctor!" River got his attention.

"Donna!" The doctor said looking up in shock at her only for the image to disappear again.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River asked as the doctor ran towards where the image had been holding the screwdriver to his ear.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." He muttered quickly distracted.

"Professor?" Anita spoke up in a croaky tone.

I had been expecting her to say it.

"Just a moment." River said, to busy watching the doctor.

I knew I had to let this happen.

"It's important. I have two shadows." Anita's broken voice said and everyone turned to face her.

Even though I knew that, seeing Anita's crying face made me feel so disgusted with myself.

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River said going to get Anita's helmet.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita said her eyes clearly filled with tears.

"Just keep it together, okay?" River said trying to be reassuring.

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction." Anita said wryly as River put the helmet on her and the Doctor slowly approached her.

Her hopeless sounding words were knives but I knew I had no other choice.

"_She had to die. She had to. She had to. There was no other way."_

"Hang on." The doctor said sonicing her visor.

"Oh God, they've got inside." River panicked.

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The doctor said leaning backwards to observe her.

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River questioned.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat." The doctor replied.

They could be fooled but not for long. Anita was alive on extra time.

If Miss Evangelista had hit me hard this was worse. As selfish as it sounds it was worse having Anita around. Knowing I'm the reason she's going to die. Knowing she knows she's going to die. At least Evangelista didn't suffer before hand.

I was kind of glad I didn't have to see her face and kind of sad I couldn't hide mine.

Because I must look hideous.

"Can you still see in there?" Dave asked.

"Just about." Anita replied.

"Just, just, just stay back. Professor, a quick word, please." The doctor called.

But she had to die. If she didn't there would be no way for the doctor to negotiate with the Vashta Nerada. He wouldn't have enough time.

"What?" River replied.

"Down here." The doctor replied and they started whispering to each other.

They both stood and turned around causing everyone including me to turn around.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Zombie Dave said from the doorway. He had caught up.

"Run!" the doctor exclaimed.

"_Yup." _ I thought as we all ran after the doctor down another corridor.

"I really was a monster…"

…

Sorry I know the past chapters have been all sad and stuff but I promise it will get happier after next chapter, so look out for part to of Forest of the dead. That isn't to say there wouldn't be the odd emotional moment but afterwards Rachael won't be all self-hating and stuff. So hope you enjoyed and for her next jump I'm thinking either a hop back to nine or forward to ten hmmm?


	8. One chapter closes

Hey and welcome to part 2 of Forest of the dead, hope you enjoy. I do not own Doctor who as if I did I would force the 9th doctor to do more than one series. He doesn't seem to know just how awesome he was.

…...

Last time:

"Run!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yup." I thought as we all ran after the doctor down another corridor.

"I really was a monster…"

…

Now:

We ended up running though a high level walk way and I tried my best to focus my gaze ahead of me and not on the wall made of glass to my right as we ran towards the entrance of the next skyscraper.

"Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot" the doctor said pausing to use his hands to guide every one along in a "hurry up" manner.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it." River said stopping in her run to turn and yell at him.

"Five minutes." The doctor said turning to her just as he used his hand to push me forward as I caught up to them. "And take Rachael with you."

"Doctor!" I yelled at him for ordering me around and went to stop to scold him when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Come on Rachael!" River said as other Dave who had been the last one behind me caught up before tightening her hold and dragging me after her shouting as we ran, "Two minutes Doctor!"

As we ran I heard the distinct sound of doors being thrown open behind us.

We caught up with Anita and Mr Lux who were in a room similar to where we had been before. The odd pillar here and there surrounded by bookshelves and in a similar circle of light. The only distinctive difference was a metal like circle on the floor to this one.

Once we arrived River let go of my wrist to begin sonicing just like the doctor had earlier only this time I knew he'd be reading more than shadows if where she had just soniced was anything to go by.

Whilst she was doing this Mr Lux, Anita and me were catching our breaths. I was also trying to ignore what I knew would be happening with the doctor right now and how the group would be further depleted by the time he got back.

When I first arrived to this universe I the ninth Doctor had been in too much of a state to really ask any questions and since arriving here we had been in constant danger to really focus on much but our survival.

River though seemed to know me so whilst we had some time to spare I decided to see if she knew some of the answers I sought.

"River…" I started off and she briefly glanced up at me before returning to her work making a quick noise to show she was listening whilst she focused on the reading of her sonic.

"You seem to know me so I kind of….well I guess thought maybe you could help me." I stammered out not really knowing how to start this conversation.

She paused in her work to shoot me a look that just spoke "spoilers" so I quickly intervened, "I'm not asking you to tell me my future!"

At this her face grew confuse though her interest was obviously piped.

"I…I'm just so confused recently…" I started my shoulders sagging before I continued, "One minute I'm in bed, the next I'm in a crashing Tardis. I close my eyes and the next thing I know is I'm falling and I'm in the Library with the wrong Doctor hovering over me….." My words speeding up as I start to rant, something of a habit whenever I'm feeling emotional.

River at this point had turned fully towards me and is staring at me with a dawning understanding and I find myself even more worried by the slightly awed, slightly horrified, look on her face.

"You mean to say this is one of your first jumps?!" she says her voice coated with disbelief. "That means it's not just me…" she continues more to herself, "it's him to, you don't know him fully to do you. You can't do if you don't even know about jumping…."

"Jumping! What are you going on about? Is that what happened? I don't even know what that means; I only just met the doctor!" I said feeling even more confused.

River put down her screw driver and put her hands on my shoulder trying to get me to calm down, "I know the Doctor in the future but I also know you. I never thought I'd see you this young but I've always known you. You're like the Tardis or his screwdriver, think of the Doctor and your one of the things I associate with…"

"But…but that doesn't…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"It's hard to explain, you never do really clarify it. You just sort of keep popping up all other the place through the time lines." She tried to clear it up for me but it didn't really help.

She must have so the utterly lost expression on my face because the next thing I knew she was hugging me.

River song, part time lady, raised to be a killer, who would die today, was hugging me.

"You'll find out eventually, don't worry about it." She tried to comfort me.

For a second I hugged her back. This woman, who had fought the silent and weeping angels, daughter to the girl who waited and the last centurion, wife to the doctor had taken the time to comfort me…and I was going to let her die.

If I hugged her a little bit too hard she didn't say anything.

Pulling away I gave her a half smile which she returned, no thanks needed by this point night was well and truly falling.

"You know…" she started studying me, "It's so weird for me to see you like this, to have to comfort you. Though I see some things never change, still defiant of the Doctor even now" A wry smile formed on her lip, "It's just…I'm so used to you just bounding in all smiles and secrets. Now I know more than you…" at the end her voice seemed to trail of and she picked up her screw driver to resume her scans towards the shadows in the room.

"It's funny; I keep expecting your usual banter and activeness…then again I keep expecting the Doctor come back." River added sadly.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?" Anita broke in completely confused just about the same time I noticed the doctor walking in to reach the top of a small set of wooden stairs, pausing at the top to listen in.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere." River replied having turned to face Anita to better explain, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Spoilers. Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor finally made his presence known, jumping down the stairs as all eyes turned to him.

"It does for the Doctor." River simply replied as he walked past her.

"I am the Doctor." He retorted turning back to her.

"Yeah. Some day." She simply said looking down. Her usual gusto depleted after the apparently draining conversation we had just had.

"How are you doing?" The Doctor changed subjects approaching Anita.

"Where's Other Dave?" River changed her attention to other things as she noticed he was missing.

"Not coming. Sorry." The Doctor replied not moving his attention of Anita. I noticed River and Mr Lux seemed to deflate, since I hadn't been there when it happened I found his death easier to deal with. It was just another scene in the show, not reality,, it hadn't happened around me.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." The doctor murmured studying her two shadows.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again." Anita said drawing the Doctors gaze to her face, well where her face would be.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked sympathy lacing his words.

"_Oh Doctor…always trying to help even when it's to late…" _

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?" Anita half-heartedly said.

"I'm all over it." The doctor replied going to turn away when Anita spoke out again only (surprisingly) to me, making his gaze flicker in my direction.

"Rachael. That's your name right? I know this may sound rude of m but is there anything you can do to make me feel any better at least."

My face became baffled and I couldn't help but gulp, "_Why was she asking me?"_

She seemed to sense my confusion as she added, "I noticed it, Miss Evangelista, Donna, The Doctor, even River to some extent, I noticed how you interacted with them, comforted them. Somehow…you seemed to make them feel safe. I-I could really do with that sort of reassurance right now." She finished up.

I didn't know how to respond to that nor did I get to as the Doctor interrupted with "Safe"

"What?" Anita asked confused and irritated the doctor had changed the subject.

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" he suddenly raised his voice turning to face Mr Lux.

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Mr Lux replied.

"Doctor?" River asked trying to understand what he was getting at.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!" The doctor exclaimed as he paced sorting his thoughts outs and moving his hands around in order to better express himself.

He strode over to a computer and began to hack it as me and River watched from over his shoulder, Mr Lux from the side as the screen changed and the doctor gestured to it.

"See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out." He explained glancing at the bewildered Mr Lux.

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River asked looking more intently at the screen.

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor questioned glancing at the three of us.

"It saved them." I responded the corner of my lips quirking at the genius of it.

The doctor nodded before his finger shot in the air and her mouthed "Okay" before heading to a large polished table and started drawing on it.

"The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." He clarified to us whilst gesturing to his diagram.

Just then an alarm went off.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr Lux asked looking around as the Doctor headed back to the computer.

"Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes." The computer informed us.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." The doctor replied looking at the screen.

"No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Mr Lux tried to reassure us just as the screen went blank.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled out.

"All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly…" The computer slurred off.

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal." Mr Lux started to panic again.

"We need to get to the core of the planet then." I spoke up earning a look from the Doctor and a surprised one from Mr Lux.

"Well, then. Let's go." River said pointing her screwdriver at the metal circle in the middle of the floor, opening it.

"Gravity platform." She explained.

"I bet I like you." The doctor said impressed.

"Oh, you do." She replied cheekily before the five of us stepped on going straight down.

It was one of the most amazing things ever! Despite the danger I couldn't help but marvel at it as we shot down the blue light, shooting a smile at the Doctor which he returned.

Arriving at the Data core we looked up at the globe pulsing with orange energy looking a bit like a miniature sun.

"The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it." The doctor said as he gazed up at it.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River said as we all followed the doctor over to an access temiminal.

"Help me. Please, help me." Came the sound of a little girl over the computer.

"Cal…" I muttered as doctor tried to wake the computer up from sleep mode.

"Doctor, these readings." River said from the screen she was looking at.

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming." The Doctor said raising an eye brow.

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr Lux said whilst removing his gloves then opening a glass cabinet to some switches.

"Computers don't dream." Anita retorted whilst

"No, but little girls do." He told us then pulled a breaker which opened a set of doors which he then went through the rest of us following.

We stopped just behind Mr Lux as he stared at the node which turned towards us with a face of a little girl.

"Please help me. Please help me." The familiar looking node girl cried.

"Oh my God." River gasped.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said what everyone was thinking.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal." Mr Lux corrected.

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" The doctor said staring accusingly at Mr Lux.

"Because she's family!" Mr Lux shouted at the Doctor before turning back to Cal. "Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show." He continued more softly.

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The doctor said looking at Cal before glancing at Mr Lux seemingly seeing him in a different light.

"Then the shadows came." I cut in with a slight frown as I stared at Cal. This amazing little girl who tried despite the odds.

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save." Cal Node murmured.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The doctor said looking at Cal with a slightly awed, slightly empathetic look.

She tried and although she didn't quite win she still managed to protect them.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita spoke up.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me." The doctor sounded more concerned about the child now and so understanding.

"So what do we do?" River cut in just as the computer announced the Auto destruct in ten minutes.

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space." The doctor said whilst running over to a keyboard and pulling out some wires.

"Doctor…" I somewhat brokenly said.

He shot me a quick look before saying, "Don't worry."

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate." River interjected also concerned.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." The doctor retorted whilst sonicing at the wires.

"Doctor!" River snapped at him, emotion dripping from her words.

"I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You take Rachael Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up."

"Oh! I hate you sometimes." River scolded grabbing my hand and running over to Anita.

"I know!" I heard the Doctor grunt as River exclaimed, "Mister Lux, with us. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" before dragging me off with her to the main library.

"_Why were people keep dragging me everywhere! It's like they expect me to get into trouble" _I thought trying to distract myself from the fact Anita would be bones the next time we saw her.

We were on our way then when River surprised me by saying "You go on ahead Mr Lux we just need to check something."

He nodded hesitatingly before running off.

"_Oh no…this meant it was getting near __that__ time…wasn't there anything I could do…I know time streams and everything but did the Doctor have to suffer...and river…some how…I don't know when…she had snuck in and became something to me…I cared if she died now…wasn't there anythi…"_

I was snapped out my thoughts by River's voice, "You have that face on again."

I looked up at her lightly taken a back, "Huh?"

"You know what the Doctor is going to do which means you know what I'm going to do." She paused before adding, "You have that face on you wear when you're up to no good."

I went to open my mouth but she cut me off, "And if your up to no good there's only one thing you can be thinking of and I can't let you." She said shaking her head and taking a step forward whilst I was to shocked to move.

"You and the Doctor both don't know me yet which means if you don't live those things would have never have happened…and I'm sorry…really I'm sorry…"

The next thing I knew her hand was coming down on my head and I felt my knee's weak and my eyes close.

I was struggling to stay conscious. I felt some one (River probably) take my wait and start half dragging, half walking with me.

Next thing I heard was River's voice gasping Anita and I guessed she had spotted the skeleton, then I heard the Doctor apologising before saying, "I thought I told yo…Rachael!" he cried out probably when he notice River supporting me.

Next thing I knew was another pair of arms were taking me off River and I heard the sonic screw driver buzzing somewhere near me so I presumed it was the Doctor who was holding me. I was quietly surprised at his reaction since he had barely spoken to me since my initial arrival unless it was giving me an order.

"What happened?" he asked before saying "Shows external head injury how did that happe…" he was cut off at the same time I heard River murmur "Sorry" and a light thump sort of noise.

It was then the doctor fell meaning I did to since he was the one holding me up. This was about the time my consciousness finally drifted away.

I came around to the voice of the computer, "Autodestruct in one minute."

Looking around I spotted River in a chair of sorts linked up to some machinery and messing with some sort of wires. I was sitting in front of the Doctor's outstretched which was handcuffed to a metal pole apparently leaning against his side as he watched River with a horror stricken face.

It was then I remembered what was going on and my semi awake state quickly switched to alert.

"River, NO!" I shouted and went to move forward only to find my own left hand handcuffed to the same flipping pole.

"There's nothing you can do." She said as her gaze switched to me and I saw the tears filling her eyes.

The Doctor who had been trying to reach for his sonic causing me to fall slightly sat back up a look of desperation on his face as he looked at me then back to River.

"I-I can do it!" I started of stutter but finished with conviction as I stared at her.

I felt the Doctor tense beside me, his gaze burning into me with disbelief as he let out a quiet but at this distance audible, "No…"

River simply shook her head sadly a watery smile on her face as she wryly said, "You really do never change…but you can't. You know you can't."

"I can try!" I cried out my own eyes becoming teary. If Cal a child could at least try to save all those people then why couldn't I...why couldn't I try to save just one…

"Then let me do it!" The Doctor broke in now looking at River again.

Once again River shook her head, tweaking something on the device she was now clutching so tightly in her hands.

"River, you know my name." The Doctor said his voice serious.

"Autodestruct in ten" The computer called out its warning.

"You whispered my name in my ear." The Doctor continued ignoring the countdown.

"Nine, eight, seven…" The computer started counting down whilst I choked slightly on my tears as River put the device on her head.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." The doctor seemed determined to know this mystery.

River hushed him as the computer called out "Four, three….."

"Spoilers." She said throwing me a wink before giving the Doctor a grin despite her tears.

"Two, one" The computer called and the last I saw of River was her joining the two power cables together before being blinded by a white light.

I was vaguely aware of the doctor turning into me and away from the light his right arm coming up and in front of my eyes to shield them from the intensity of the light.

"Doctor!" I gasped out as a wave of pain hit me in the head and if I hadn't already been sitting I got the feeling I might have collapsed

The Doctor seemed to automatically get what I was saying as he gasped out "No! Not now!" his voice still full of his previous emotion as his right hand went from my eyes to around my waist as he pulled me closer to him and I had to squeeze my eyes tighter in order to keep the light out.

"No, you can't go! Not now! No!" he demanded no one in particular but I was already feeling all weird again.

My arm was burning and my pounding head had nothing to do with the red spots I could see from behind my closed lids because of the light.

All of a sudden I had that familiar rush of falling as the Doctors grip on me seemed to disappear….

…...

And there we have it the final chapter to the Library saga. So where will she end up next, hmmm I still don't know guess just have to wait and see. Big question is why is Rachael jumping well that won't be revealed until much later though I may hint at it. Anyways thanks for reading and all that hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
